


Goodbye to You

by wishboneluck



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Alex talks to Michael after 1x10 and gives him something that belongs to him.





	Goodbye to You

**Author's Note:**

> So, the only episodes I’ve seen so far are the ones available on the CW app but I love what I’ve seen so far. These characters own my heart. Except for you Jesse Manes. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

Surprisingly, it’s not the sun beaming down on him nor the awful crick in his neck and back that wakes him (he’s way too old to be sleeping in the back of his truck anymore), but the slamming of a truck door.

“You slept in you truck?” Alex asks, not really giving Michael second to gather his bearings.

“This feels a bit like déjà vu.” Michael responds, not once to miss a beat regardless of the situation. 

Alex smiles at that and Michael rubs at his face before taking a good look at him, sees he looks just as sleep deprived and there’s a bag slung over his shoulder.

“Something for me in there?”

Alex startles, looking as if he’ forgotten all about it. “Err, yeah, a few things actually.”

He tils the bag away from Michael as he rummages through, pulling out a bottle of nail polish remover.

“I remember you mentioned this helps with things and I know things has been rough with Isabel.”

Michael accepts it and hurriedly takes a swig. “I’m not sleeping off a bender if that’s what you’re thinking.”

While he excepts some semblance of disbelief, Alex just nods. “Maria told me you stopped by.”

At this Michel looks away and nods, taking another tip of the nail polish remover. He notes in surprise that Alex even remembered his favorite brand. There’s really not much for either of them to say on that subject.

“So, then what did make you sleep in your truck?”

“Reminiscing on the good ole days, you know how it is.”

Alex scoffs, twists as if he’s about to walk away again and Michael hates that his heartrate picks up at the thought. He really should be accustomed to people walking away. The feeling is quickly eased when Alex turns back. 

“It was a good night for stargazing,” Alex comments and not even the lightning quick Michael Guerin has a response for that. “That’s what you meant right? You used to do it in high school.”

Michel blinks, still dumbfounded.

“Yeah, I didn’t think you’d remembered that.”

“Well, it was one of the few things we talked about,” Alex snorts out a laugh and Michael can’t help but smile as he takes another drink. The smooth, sweet burn of acetone is nothing compared to the joy of Alex’s smile. “It makes even more sense now that I know everything.”

Michael’s smile dims with the words and Alex’s expression turns a bit less happy.

“You were always too big for this town Guerin.” 

Michael swallows. He doesn’t like where this conversation is going at all. 

“And then I come back and see you’re still here,” he watches Alex work at his throat and rub the back of his neck, struggling with whatever it is he’s about to say.

“Alex, we don’t have to do this now. I know all of this is a shock.”

“No, I need to say this. Please let me say what I have to say because I think it’s going to change some things, but you deserve to know this.”

Michael nods. He doesn’t think he could speak if had the choice.

“I was happy to see you but honestly? I had hoped you’d left,” Michael knows his face falls at this because that’s not a sting he was prepared for. “Not for the reason you’re thinking, but Michael what does this place hold for you? You’re a genius who had a full ride! Roswell has nothing but bad memories.”

“They weren’t all bad,” Michael interjects, because he has to. And while yes, he mostly means Alex in that moment there’s more to it than that. He has Max and Isabel, he loves The Wild Pony and his banter with Maria, he likes the friends he’s met along the way and Sanders is a hoot. 

“Then, I figured what Roswell has what the rest of the world doesn’t, and that’s the key to getting out of here. Off of this planet.”

“Alex,” Michael starts again but he doesn’t know where to go from there.

“Please don’t hate me. I can deal with a lot,” and no one knows that better than Michael that there are times it’s like Alex carries the whole world on his shoulders. He cares so much. “But I don’t know what I’ll do if you hate me.”

“Alex,” and this time Michael knows exactly what to say. “I could never hate you. Never.”

Alex takes a breath, eyes shiny and determined.

“I used to hope you’d finally get out of this town and find a place that deserved you Guerin,” Alex whispers and reaches into his bag.

Somehow, Michel knows what’s coming. 

His thoughts are confirmed when Alex pulls a glowing ship fragment out of his bag. It’s carefully wrapped but it glows as Alex’s thumb grazes it in an uncovered spot.

“How long have you had that.”

“Since before you showed me your bunker if that’s what you’re asking. I didn’t know what it was until you showed me what you’re building.”

This is it. The key to getting out of here. And it was handed to him by the one person keeping him here. Who’s telling him to go.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t say anything, it’s yours Guerin. I had no right to it, or to keep it from you.”

Michael nods, because he didn’t but he understands. He doesn’t know what he’d do if the situation were reversed.

“I just want you to have the life you deserve, even if it’s not on this planet.”

And like so many times before, Alex walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> So in my head, after this conversation Michael immediately calls Isabel & Max who are very anti-leaving and try to convince Michael as well. He's about to go (this time he's the one to walk away) but he chooses Alex to be his home (as the perfectly wise Maria explained, a person can be a home) I have so much about this show I want to explore. I love the Alex, Maria, Liz friendship as love the alien siblings! I'm so ready for more (especially when it ends up on Netflix and I can actually watch all of it!)
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
